Bringing Back the Battosai
by DBlitz
Summary: Saitoh signs a deal with the Yazuka to kidnap Kaoru and bring out Kenshin's formal self the Battosai. Will Kenshin become the Battosai and Kill again? R&R!


AN: I'm trying to balance two fanfictions at once. I liked this idea more because its not a humorous or rommantic fic. Its just a basic angsty kinda fic. I hope you enjoyed this idea I had in a dream.  
  
Bringing out the Battosai  
  
Chapter 1: Saitoh closes a Deal with the Yakuza  
  
-------  
  
Saitoh fumbled with his matchbox trying to pull out a match. He ran the tip roughly through the side igniting the wood. His left hand caught up with his right hand burning the tip of the cigarette. Saitoh put the cig on the tip of his tounge and took in a good breath. The nicotine was bad for him but it calmed his nerves. He was meeting the Yakuza soon and he wanted to be calm. He exhaled the smoke and watched as it vaporized into the sky.   
  
The sliding door opened and in walked Dasuke Takashi, current leader of the Yazuka. He was followed by a bunch of weird men. Probably Men for Hire or Henchmen of some sort. Each of the them had swords, so they must be skilled to be in the highest rank of the Yazuka.   
  
Dasuke diverted his eyes to Saitoh, "Good Evening, Mr Hajime Saitoh, or should I say...The wolf of Mibu?"   
  
Saitoh grinned and brushed the bangs out of his eyes, "Yes, You can call me whatever you want...Now lets get down to buisness shall we?" Saitoh crossed his legs and sat down. He pulled out a contract and handed it over to Dasuke.  
  
"Hmmm..." mutered Dasuke. He rolled out the parchment and studied every letter, "So you want me to use my best skilled swordsman to kidnap a girl named Kamiya Kaoru to lure the Battosai through a grueling fight with my 5 best fighters? He will most likely die, seeing as he is that pathetic rurouni he will never live."  
  
Saitoh nodded in approval, "Yes, but you see if I bring out the Battosai...Well to put it shortly he will be killed by me. I will get revenge for the Shinsengumi! And in return..." Saitoh extended his arm into his police uniform and pulled out a bag. He dropped it in front of Dasuke.   
  
Even a blind man could see the greed running through his eyes, "There's....so...so...much money!!" choked Dasuke. He put his hands to work as they snatched the bag and every coin the eye could see.   
  
Saitoh grinned, "I'm glad you see my offer. So do you accept Mr. Takashi?"   
  
Dasuke only paid attention to the money, but the with the wave of the hand his men signed the contract and put his name and a yes.  
  
Saitoh smirked and got up. He put the parchment into his pocket and left the building.  
  
-------  
  
The echo of Ayame and Suzume's laughter ran through the Akabeko as everyone sat down for a bowl of meat soup. Kenshin sat down next to Kaoru and Yahiko. Dr Genzai sat down and remained quiet, smiling at his two granddaughters playing ball while waiting for the lunch. Megumi was getting aggrivated at Sanosuke for his tremendous lack of manners. Sano cheerfull as ever placed his legs on the table and his face flushed with a little red. Was it because he was really that happy, No I guess the Saki has gotten to him again. Kenshin lately has begun a war with the manslayer and the passivist. Kaoru feared worse for Kenshin and she grew more depressed day after day. With a thunderous boom the sliding door came down and a man with blue hair and orange eyes. His blade was fresh with blood and and scent was strong. Kaoru, Megumi, Dr.Genzai and the children ran out through the backdoor. Kenshin turned to Sano who had a stern look on his face.   
  
Sano cracked his knucles and turned his neck left and right. The cackling sound of his neck cracking was eerie but it didn't scare the man, "About time I get to fight again. You're in a lot of trouble now buddy." Sano grinned and he threw a hard punch.   
  
The man put the sword in his sheath and grabbed the handle. He crouched a little and went into the stance.  
  
"Sano! He's using Batto-jutsu! Watch out!" yelled Kenshin as he knocked the table over, running to his aide.   
  
Sano didn't hear him well but before he knew it his chest was cut severly and his vision turned to a haze. Kenshin flew over to his side and checked his pulse.  
  
The man smirked, "There's no point in helping him. He's gone for good. Sorry for the abrupt introduction, My name is Kyatsu Kisayo and I represent Mr. Takashi of the Yakuza. I study the for Shituyatsu style."   
  
Kenshin gasped, "The style that uses extreme agility and strength which means it is almost impossible to block." Kenshin griped his sword handle and got into the Batto-jutsu stance. "It does not mean I will let you go for killing Sanosuke!"   
  
Kyatsu smirked and started laughing, "No one has ever blocked my Shituyatsu style and no one will ever!" yelled Kyatsu as he sprinted into Kenshins direction. "This is one of the strongest techniques ever known. But combined with the Shituyatsu it is impossible to ever block or dodge!" In mid-air Kyatsu put his sword back in his sheath and pulled it out again, "The Batto-jutsu combined with the Shituyatsu creates Bai-Yatsu-Ryuden!"   
  
Kyatsu plumeted right into Kenshin in a mere second sending a blow that amazingly collided into an impact with the reverse-blade sword. Kyatsu's eyes buldged open as he looked in dismay at Kenshin not breaking a sweat. 'Could he be un-human?' Kyatsu pondered. Kyatsu drew his sword back and backfliped onto the support beam.  
  
He crouched and looked towards Kenshin, "We shall meet again Hitokiri Battosai!" yelled Kyatsu as he leaped through a hole in the roof.  
  
Kenshin's violet eyes didn't seem to notice Sano until, miraculously he coughed out a breath of air. Kenshin rushed over to Sano's side bandaging his chest which was showing dull movement. Kenshin noticed he was trying to get air so Kenshin put his hands on his chest pushing it over and over. Slowly his reactions were iminent and Sano was breathing. Kenshin relieved took a breath and got up.   
  
Kenshin lifted up Sanosuke and laid him down on the table, "Don't worry Sanosuke I'll bring Miss Takani and Dr.Genzai. Just hang in there that you must!" said Kenshin as he ran outside the Akabeko heading over to the dojo.   
  
----------  
  
"He blocked the Bai-Yatsu-Ryuden! But thats impossible!" mumbled the young boy who had his arms crossed and his back leaning against the wall, "Then he really is the Hitokiri Battosai."  
  
"It doesn't matter Jeiro." murmured a man wearing a suit that resembled a ninja, "The Battosai will not be able to defeat the final technique of the Shituyatsu."  
  
Kyatsu nodded in approval, "Still Makamoto, He only tasted the basic Bai-Yatsu-Ryuden attack. I have many surprises for him." Kyatsu looked over to Jeiro, "By the way Jeiro, How are those metal claws and feet?"  
  
Jeiro smirked and moved up his hands, "Great, They're kinda heavy but it can bend steel easily." He punched his palm with the other hand and the metal colliding made a sharp sound. Jeiro yawned and headed of to bed and so did the other 4 members of the Yazuka Alliance.  
  
--------  
  
"Hang on Sanosuke!" yelled Kenshin as he clutched his arms and picked him up with the help of Tsunan. They rushed into the medical facility and over to Megumi and Dr.Genzai, "Please help you two! Sanosuke got cut up severly on his chest and he is losing blood rapidly."  
  
They held Sanosuke down while Megumi applied alchahol to his wounds. The stinging of the liquid against his flesh made Sano yell frequently. Sano's fists started hammering against the wooden floorboards which were begining to crack. "Sano stop it already!" roared Tsunan as he clentched Sanosuke's legs harder. Megumi applied the cream to soothe the wounds and bandaged it.   
  
Megumi got up and her face still remained stern, "If those wounds don't heal, soon enough the flesh will open up more and his lungs will show and the bacteria could infect him. So just hope for the best Sir Ken and Sir Tsunan."  
  
Tsunan's face grew with worry as he looked over to see Sano slowly struggling to catch a breath of air, "Tell me who did this to you Sano!" he questioned.  
  
"Kya....Kyat...Kyatsu Kisa..." with the last of his words, Sano fell unconscious but still had a heart beat. Although constant attention was vital, Sanosuke appeared to show more strength and he didn't need so much treatment like normal people do.  
  
Kenshin sighed and looked towards Megumi, "So I guess Miss Megumi we shall have to wait and see if he's better that we do."   
  
Megumi nodded and smiled gently. "I guess we beter give him so peace for a little while." whispered Megumi as she lead Kenshin to the door.  
  
-------  
  
Kenshin walked into the dojo where Yahiko was hiting a big dummy bag with a wooden sword. Yahiko gripped his sword and ran over to hit the bag, "Hiten Misterugi Style, Ryu-Kuden Blade!" yelled Yahiko as he did some weird movement before hitting the bag. Kenshin smiled at him and walked over to Kaoru's bedroom. He turned the doorknob slowly and noticed nobody was there.   
  
Kenshin looked around confused, "Where could she be at this time of night?" Kenshin wondered.   
  
He looked around the dojo called Kaoru's name out but no response was heard. Kenshin saw some smoke comming from the bath shed. Could she be in there? Kenshin opened the door slowly and called her name. Nobody was inside the bath but it was hot and smoke slowly rose from the water. Could she have drowned?   
  
Kenshin ran towards the bath, "Miss Kaoru are you ok?!" yelled Kenshin as he slammed the door open and rushed over there.  
  
Kaoru was submerged underwater. 'Whats that noise?' she thought to herself. Kaoru went up for air and saw Kenshin. "Ken...Kenshin?!" she said blushing heavily.  
  
Kenshin took a breath of relief, "Oh, Miss Kaoru you're alright. I thought you drowned." said Kenshin as he lowered his head. "Pardon me for the interuption Miss Kaoru, I am sorry that I am."   
  
Kaoru was sent back to reality that only the water was hiding her naked body, "Kenshin don't you know i'm naked!" yelled Kaoru. "I mean really! Why would I drown! Now let me bathe in peac-"  
  
The wall came down with a thud and a splash into the water was heard. The smoke was thick and Kenshin yelled out Kaoru's name. A scream could be heard outside. Kenshin ran outside where he saw Kaoru completely naked, with a knife to her neck and a hand around her waist.   
  
"Come closer if you wish to see your girlfriend die!" said Kyatsu as he moved his tounge against her neck. "You know you're tempting me to keep her. She is awfull pretty and she has a nice body." said Kyatsu while squeezing one of Kaoru's breasts.   
  
Kaoru started crying and kicking around, "Please Kenshin help me!" she cried out while trying to struggle. Kyatsu squeezed her shoulder nerve and she got passed out.   
  
Kenshin gritted his teeth reaching for his sword. "Let her go Kisoya!" roared Kenshin as his eyes shifted a yellow color. Kenshin's anger boiled throughout his body and he was about to cut Kyatsu into pieces if Kaoru hadn't been a hostage. "She has nothing to do with this! Do not kill inocent people just for a fight Kyatsu. If you want a fight you can fight me right now. Just let her go!"   
  
Kyatsu smirked, "The offer is tempting, and its a nice gesture of you to be that little goody goody. But it won't help. You will save her if you become the manslayer you were once before. For now she will be my little pet. You can come and rescue her if you want. But if you don't become the Battosai you once were. Then you won't live to see her."   
  
Kenshin grew more and more angry and the pains in his heart grew madly as he slowly changed to the formal manslayer everyone feared. Kenshin screamed aloud into the moonlight as his eyes grew completely gold. His amber eyes fiercely showed off in the dim light of the moon.   
  
"Yes! Become the Manslayer you once were! Kill people and cause chaos and destruction! Live the through life of a swordsman!" laughed Kyatsu as he leaped into the trees disapearing.   
  
Kenshin gripped his blade and started yelling out Kyatsu in the moonlight.  
  
Saitoh grinned and took a breath of his cigarette, "Soon Battosai, You will face me and you shall see the wolf of mibu and how you will fall to my superiority!" whispered Saitoh as he exhaled the smoke from his mouth.  
  
-------------  
  
AN: I'm not trying to put in fake characters but I have to make up the strongest Yazuka members don't I? It will stop once Kenshin gets past them or if Kenshin can get past them. If you would Read and Review that would be really great! Arigatou! Later! 


End file.
